


while the waves rock, you sleep

by distancing_reality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Luffy looking out at the waves, Luro, Robin is sleeping, lurobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distancing_reality/pseuds/distancing_reality
Summary: -quick drabble-Luffy wakes after a nap on the deck and finds Robin is there too.sweet, short, soft 😘





	while the waves rock, you sleep

**while the waves rock, you sleep**

❤️A LURO DRABBLE ❤️

-

Eyes half closed, close to sleep.

Arms long and slender, wrapped around me.

Lips soft and thin, whisper sweet things.

-

She is everything, everything.

-

And she is more than I could ever have imagined somebody could be.

I stretch my arms out above my head, yawning widely. I look out across the water. I don't usually think pretty things. But- but right now I am.

She's so nice and she's here with me.

And she's warm, which I really, really don't mind.

I don't know how she got to be here.

I woke up like this, rubbing my eyes and looking around to find that she was here.

I had fallen asleep I think. Watching the waves? That must be it. Because I'm sitting where I was last I can remember. Now I only can think of one thing.

I never, ever, realized how pretty she was.

But pretty on the inside. Pretty where you can't see. Or- yeah, beautiful in a way you can't quite think.

So I don't I mind that I can't move because she seems about asleep and this is nice.

The water out there is so dark, but sloshing still. Splashing and lapping up against the side of this big ship.

It feels nice too. Like we're all being rocked. I feel safe, and she must feel safe too because I've never seen her fall asleep anywhere really. I know she doesn't sleep anywhere but her own bed because I've never seen her nap. So she must feel just as safe as me. This swaying and the breeze and the smell of the sea. And how warm it is. It all makes me feel safe.

I stretch my arms out above my head again and look from her, to the water, to her.

Beautiful, not pretty.

I lean my head on hers and pat gently at her arms around me. She doesn't respond because I think she's drifted off now. Yes, I feel warm and safe and happy. And it's nice.

-

To be with Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> written to celebrate 40 followers on Luffy/Robin tumblr blog
> 
> blog: lu❤️ro  
> (for the devil child and her sunshine)


End file.
